othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Impiltur
| area = Northeast Faerûn | ruler = | government = Feudal confederation Monarchy (formerly) | population = 1,205,280 (as of 1372 DR) | races = (as of 1372 DR) | religion = Ilmater, Selûne, Tymora, Valkur, Waukeen; Tyr, Torm | imports = Exotic goods, fruit, shipbuilders, tea, vegetables, wood products | exports = Gems, gold, iron, silver, trade goods from the Cold Lands | alignment = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes }} Impiltur was a former kingdom and current confederacy of feudal lords in Northeast Faerûn of around 1.2 million inhabitants, comprising mainly humans, but also dwarves and halflings. Geography Impiltur was located between the Sea of Fallen Stars in the east and south and the Earthspur and Earthfast Mountains in the west. To the north was the Rawlinswood and Damara. History Impiltur's monarchy was founded with Imphras in 1095 DR. He united four independent cities against advancing hobgoblin hordes from the Giantspire Mountains. Although the Tuigan Horde in 1358 DR did not cross the border of Impiltur, many refugees fleeing its effects did, leading to poverty, starvation, and in some places chaos. However, order and wealth returned to Impiltur over the next twenty years. Government In 1372 DR, the nation was led by the Council of Lords (mostly composed of paladins or others of lawful or good alignment) and Queen Sambryl (widow of King Imphras IV), who generally left all governing affairs to the Council. The Council's colors were sea blue and silver, and their symbol was three interlocking rings representing Tyr, Torm, and Ilmater. The government generally has a trade-friendly "hand-off" policy with regards to their neighbors. Laws Impiltur had its own set of laws governing maritime activities on the Sea of Fallen Stars. If a crime was committed whilst at sea, the captain usually imprisoned the offender in the ship's brig until making landfall in Impiltur where the case could be taken further. Military The nation had a strong militia in 1372 DR called the Warswords of Impiltur that ran regular patrols throughout the land. Typical controls consisted of twenty mounted warriors. Additionally, the military hired a number of adventurers and mercenaries known as "swordpoints." Trade Impiltur's proximity to Damara made it a perfect trading gateway for Damaran goods such as meet, cheese, and strong wines. Newly discovered mines in the Earthspur Mountains provided a great deal of wealthy. The names of vessels from Impiltur were based on the goods they carry like Spicesail or Timberhold. Culture Food and drink A typical tavern meal in Hlammach included thick seafood stew served in hollowed-out round loaves, a platter of pungent cheeses, and bowls of sugared berries. Mutton was also available. Inhabitants Most Impilturans were humans, dwarves, or halflings, but in 1372 DR people were becoming more accustomed to other races. However, eles and half-elves were still rare, drawing eyes wherever they went. Notable locations *'Earthspur Mountains' *'Gray Forest' *'Dilpur', a moderate-size trade city. *'Hlammmach', a seaport. *'Lyrabar', a large seaport city. Appendix Gallery Impiltur 2e.jpg|2e Map Impiltur 3e.jpg|3e Map References Sources 3rd Edition D&D * 4th Edition D&D * * Category:Countries Category:Confederations Category:Exports gems Category:Exports gold Category:Exports iron Category:Exports silver Category:Exports trade goods Category:Human locations Category:Imports exotic goods Category:Imports fruit Category:Imports tea Category:Imports vegetables Category:Locations in Northeast Faerûn Category:Monarchies